


Pralinen und Blumen

by Sitamun



Series: Almost aged like Wine [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Game: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Mention of sex, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitamun/pseuds/Sitamun
Summary: Flynns Abschiedsgeschenk, dieses Arsch, trägt immer noch Folgen und die Journalistin kämpft immer noch mit ihren Verletzungen. Nate, der tapfere Retter in der Not, sitzt neben ihr, sieht und - vor allen Dingen hört - ihr Leiden und kann doch an nichts anderes denken, wie es wäre, läge Elena nicht alleine im Bett ...------Oder aber der Versuch, sich die Zeit totzuschlagen, indem man seine alten Fanfiction durchgeht und schaut, welche wie gut gealtert sind.Fertig gestellt 06.11.2015
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Almost aged like Wine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716349
Kudos: 1





	Pralinen und Blumen

* * *

_… mit Sex und Todesgefahr_

Der Schatz gehoben, das Geheimnis gelüftet, der Cintamanistein nicht mehr als ein in ein schönes und verdammt verlockendes Bild versteckter Bernstein – Case closed. Die Sache abgeschlossen und bereit, zu den Akten gelegt zu werden.

Allerdings ... eine gute Story ist daraus nicht geworden. Lasarevic ist nun wirklich tot, ganz wie die Nato es glaubt, auch wenn er unter anderem Umständen umkam als die Nato es annimmt. Kein Bombenangriff oder sonst irgendeine „normale“ Todesursache, sofern ein Bombenangriff als normal angesehen werden kann. Aber normaler als durch Baumharz mutiert und dann von seltsamen Wächterviechern umgebracht ist’s auf jeden Fall. Das würde doch eh kein Schwein glauben.

Seit Beginn des ersten, nennen wir es „Abenteuer“ mit Nathan Drake zweifele ich stark daran, dass Journalistin die richtige Berufswahl für mich ist. Nichts von dem, was mir passiert war, fällt in die Kategorie „ohne das die Welt nicht leben kann – das _muss_ die Welt erfahren – die Welt hat ein Recht darauf“, usw. Die Welt hätte höchstens ein Recht darauf mich ordentlich auszulachen, wenn sie je erfuhr, was in der Gesellschaft dieses einen Mannes geschah.

Vielleicht sollte ich vom Journalismus auf das fiktive Romanschreiben umsteigen; ich bräuchte nur die Namen umändern, vielleicht ein paar weniger tote Menschen, ein paar Gewissensbisse, überhaupt welche zu töten, um die Protagonisten dem Leser ein wenig sympathischer zu machen und um den Identifikationsfaktor zu erhöhen und vielleicht die Beziehung zwischen ihnen noch ein wenig weiter ausbauen. Ich könnte mich in dem ausleben, was in der Wirklichkeit nicht geschehen war. Und ist. Vielleicht eine kleine Nummer schnellen, aber dafür umso besseren Sex mitten im Dschungel oder in irgendeinem alten Tempel auf Dreck und Staub einbauen. Nicht, dass wir damals Zeit dafür gehabt hätten. Entweder verfolgten uns Piraten, Soldaten oder Söldner oder wir agierten getrennt.

Und außerdem – konnte man bei richtig gutem Sex eigentlich überhaupt leise sein? Denn wir hätten verdammt leise sein müssen, damit wir in unserem Versteck nicht entdeckt werden würden. In der Wirklichkeit war es einfach schier unmöglich, in einem Roman ging verdammt gut und verdammt leise verdammt einfach gleichzeitig.

In einem Roman, ja.

Normalerweise, wenn meine Gedanken in diese Richtung, Sex mit Nathan Drake, abdriften, versuche ich sie loszuwerden, um ja nicht zu sehr in Versuchung zu geraten. Und die Versuchung ist so groß … wer so von Mauer zu Mauer springen und klettern kann, so gute Reflexe hat – und küssen kann er auch gut, wenigstens das kann ich aus eigener Erfahrung berichten –, wie mag dann erst dann erst beim Sex sein? Eine reine Delikatesse.

Aber ich hätte solche Gedanken nicht, wenn es nur um den Sex ginge. So göttlich er auch sein mag oder sein kann, ich habe mit niemandem einfach so Verkehr.

Ich mag den Typen, ehrlich. Er ist das absolute Gegenteil von mir in Sachen Planung, einer in seinem Beruf äußert wichtigen Sache, sollte man meinen; weiter als die nächsten drei Schritte denkt er nie, was auch so ziemlich den Großteil seines Charmes ausmacht.

„Elena.“

Wenn Tenzin meinen Namen ausspricht, dann hat er einen eigenartigen Klang, aber nicht im negativen Sinne. Seine warme, tiefe Stimme in der selten gehörten Sprache verzaubert auf ihre Art; er ist ein lieber, guter Mann und vor allen Dingen ein hervorragender Vater. Seine Tochter Emma ist wirklich bestens erzogen, höflich und nett, ein reinster Sonnenschein.

Tenzin spricht mich wieder an, deutlicher, sein Tonfall nimmt einen harten Klang an. Immer und immer wieder.

Was ist denn los?

Ich will ihn zum Schweigen bringen, ist doch alles in Ordnung, nur um zu merken, dass das gar nicht so einfach ist. Egal, wie aktiv mein Gehirn ist und die Befehle an den restlichen Körper verteilt – meine Augenlider flackern nur, es wird nicht wirklich hell und anstelle eines genervten „Was ist denn los?“ kommt nur ein Stöhnen über meine Lippen und auf das wiederum folgen Schmerzen.

Ach ja. Case closed. Geschichte beendet – die Flucht aus Shambala! Flynns kleines Abschiedsgeschenk … die Granate!

Verdammt. Danke, Tenzin, dass du mich wieder daran erinnerst hast. Streich das „lieb“ und ersetz es durch grausam, fürchterlich grausam.

Er setzt mich auf und flößt mir irgendetwas ein. Die Medizin hier riecht schon bitterer als alles, was ich bisher je gekostet habe und im Geheimen hatte ich Nate ein wenig ausgelacht, dass er das Zeug hatte trinken müssen. Das ist jetzt wohl die Rache dafür. Mein kläglicher Protest, der diesen Namen noch nicht einmal verdient, ist nichts gegen Tenzins Kraft und schon fließt das ekelhafte Zeug meinen Hals hinunter.

Prost.

Das Flackern vor meinen Augen hört wieder auf, ich befinde mich wieder in der Waagerechten und neben dem grausamen Folterer ist da jetzt noch eine andere Stimme. Die Medizin beginnt zu wirken, erstaunlich schnell für ein homöopathisches Mittel (auf das Pflanzenzeug lege ich für gewöhnlich nicht sehr viel Wert) und alle Geräusche werden dumpf und ich kann sie niemanden mehr zuordnen.

Im Schwarzen, diesem persönlichen Nichts ist da nur doch die eine Stimme, die mehr oder weniger passende Geräusche von sich gibt. Vermutlich eher weniger.

Seltsam, dass ich in völliger Bewusstlosigkeit an den unglaublich guten Sex mit Nathan Drake denke …

Ich wusste, ich war bedeutungslos für ihn, oder zumindest nach jener Zeit damals geworden. Bedeutung im Sinne von wirklich und so richtig wichtig. Er ließ mich bei unserer ersten gemeinsamen Reise zwar zurück, aber nach dem Rest, den wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, auch ein Jahr später, hätte er das niemals mehr gewagt. Hat er ja auch schon bewiesen, auch wenn es bei der Gelegenheit vor kurzem nicht ganz so dramatisch war. Es war nicht dunkel und auf uns schossen nur Menschen und nicht jahrhundertealte Spanier.

Das zwischen uns ist jetzt wohl so ein Mittelding aus Freundschaft und Liebe, trotz Chloe, die an Nates Hintern hing als klebte purer Zucker an ihm, den sie natürlich ablecken muss um zu überleben.

Nun, sie hat Recht. Es _klebt_ Zucker an ihm, aber ich wüsste nicht, dass das ihr das Recht gab, ihn abzuschlabbern. Denke ich. Aber ebenso denke ich auch, nicht eifersüchtig auf Chloe zu sein.

Bin ich nicht. Nicht mehr.

Zu Anfang sicherlich, ein wenig (vielleicht auch ein wenig viel). Aber viel mehr war ich wütend, dass sie einfach meinen Platz an Nates Seite so problemlos hatte einnehmen können. Dann ist die Wut verflogen und ich wollte nur überleben.

Jetzt bin ich weder wütend noch eifersüchtig. Immerhin half sie mir aus Shambala, als mich Flynns Granate erwischte. Und dann weinte Nate um mich. Er wird es leugnen, das weiß ich, aber ich weiß auch, was ich gesehen habe.

Das, um jemanden weinen, täte er nicht für sie, auch wenn er sich für sie einsetzte, als Lasarevic ihn vor die Wahl stellte, mich oder sie von ihm umbringen zu lassen. Als Motivation – der Mann war einfach nur krank. Aber was soll’s. Er ist tot. Und es geht um Nate.

Nate Drake, der um mich geweint hat. Weil ich hätte tot sein können.

Da ist Chloe nichts gegen. Da kann sie niemals mithalten.

Warum also wütend oder eifersüchtig sein? Dankbarkeit ist angebrachter. Vielleicht sogar Freundschaft.

Und damit wird’s wieder schwarz.

* * *

_„Du stehst doch gar nicht auf Pralinen und Blumen.“_

Bei ihr bin ich mir sicher.

Ich rannte voran, führte durch die unterirdischen Gänge in dem auserwählten Tempel zu dem hoffentlich noch erkennbaren Ort – oder was auch immer –, der den verborgenen Pfad nach Shambala verriet.

Aber das steht ihr auch die Stirn geschrieben.

Ihr Blick sagt genau: „Schenkst du mir Pralinen und Blumen, schenk ich dir eine Kugel. Genau zwischen die Augen.“

Kitsch und Romantik ist nicht ihr Ding. Ihre Schwäche ist Action und Nervenkitzel, auch wenn sie nicht wie ein totaler Adrenalinjunkie durch die Gänge rennt auf der Sache nach absoluter Lebensgefahr – die sie ja auch bekam, aber nicht wirklich glücklich darüber war.

Das alles sieht man auf den ersten Blick, ihre Pläne allerdings verrät es nicht. Du merkst erst, dass sie dich verraten hat, wenn es bereits geschehen ist und dann steckst du plötzlich verdammt in der Scheiße.

Aber Elena ist anders. Sieht aus wie ein Mauerblümchen, wie Chloe sie nannte, hat aber sehr viel mehr auf dem Kasten als nur ruhig und unauffällig vor sich hinblühen. Einem Journalisten traut man nicht unbedingt zu, eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen, zu zielen und auch noch zu treffen. Tödlich.

Nicht, dass sie wirklich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte – entweder sie oder die anderen. Da fällt die Entscheidung nicht schwer, selbst für ein kleines Mauerblümchen. Aber davon mal abgesehen …

Pralinen und Blumen?

Ich hätte Angst, es auszuprobieren. Vielleicht würde sie sich freuen, vielleicht würde sie mir auch eine Kugel schenken und die ist sicherlich nicht golden. Elena ist eine Nummer für sich, schwer in eine Schublade zu stecken.

Chloe ist da sehr viel einfacher. Aber das macht die Sache an sich für mich nicht einfacher.

Bewusst würde mich nicht für eine der beiden Frauen entscheiden.

Bei beiden steht die Kugel zur Auswahl und selbst wenn ich in Schwindel erregenden Höhen auf millimeterdicken, morschen Holzbalken rumturne (okay, vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben), lebensmüde bin ich deswegen noch lange nicht.

Aber unbewusst ist die Entscheidung längst gefallen, als ich zwischen der schwarzhaarigen und blonden Lebensgefahr hin- und herblickte. Jetzt allerdings bringt mich diese Entscheidung fast um den Verstand.

Flynn, dieses Arschloch, hinterließ ein leider eher unwillkommenes Abschiedsgeschenk für uns und Elena erwischte es am meisten. Ihre Klamotten waren rot, glänzten in dem Sonnenlicht und ihr Blut klebte an mir und Chloe. Der Anblick war – ist … grauenhaft. Ihr starrer Blick, der sich in meinen Augen verlor, ohne Regung, nichts …

Sie hat überlebt. Ich kann Tenzin nicht dankbarer sein für seine Unterstützung, seine Hilfe bei der medizinischen Pflege. Ich hätte das allein nicht geschafft. Meine Nerven waren blank. In der ersten Zeit, in der ihr Zustand noch kritisch war, war ich das reinste Wrack, auch wenn ich es zu überspielen versuchte. Chloe hatte für den Augenblick wohl ziemlich die Schnauze voll von mir.

Nur verständlich.

Dann ging es Elena wieder besser, das Schlimmste definitiv überstanden, und ich wurde wieder erträglich. Jetzt verließ ich ihre Seite sogar für längere Zeit, ließ sie besser zu Kräften kommen.

Als ich wieder zurückkam, schlief sie tief und fest. Schläft jetzt immer noch.

Sie liegt auf einem Bett, bequem, nicht von Schmerzen geplagt. Den Körper auf der Seite, die Hände neben dem Kopf, die blonden Haare fallen kreuz und quer übers Kissen und ihr Gesicht, die Beine leicht angewinkelt. Von Schmerz keine Spur.

Die Decke liegt nur locker auf ihr, nur ihre Beine verdeckt, ihr Gesichtsaudruck friedlich. Ihre freien Oberarme sind rötlich, die Wunden größtenteils verheilt, auch wenn sie sicherlich schwache Erinnerungen an Flynn behalten wird. aber nichts, was sie davon abhalten könnte, ärmellos oder bauchfrei zu tragen.

So schlimm ist es im Nachhinein auch nicht. Denk ich. Red ich mir ein. Wird schon.

Das einzige, was in diesem friedlichen Bild nicht nach „wird schon“ aussieht oder sich viel mehr anhört, sind die Geräusche, die sie von sich gibt. Sie klingen nicht wirklich nach Schmerz und ich habe schon zu oft neben ihr gelegen, als dass ich nicht wüsste, was für Geräusche sie im Schlaf von sich geben kann. Definitiv nicht so ein Stöhnen und Winseln und – liegt es an ihren Verletzungen oder warum atmet sie so schwer?

Nachdenklich sitze ich neben ihr auf dem Bett und beobachte sie, lausche ihren Geräuschen und drifte mit meinen Vorstellungen ein wenig von der Wirklichkeit ab.

Ihr (schmerzvolles?) Stöhnen wird zu einem lusterfüllten, sie wirft ihren Kopf in ihren Nacken, das blonde Haar glänzt wie die Sonne und klebt an ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht. Ihre Hände fahren über ihren Körper, ihren Hals, ihre Brust, verweilen dort, drücken sanft zu, wandern weiter. Noch mehr Stöhnen. Und ich sehe nur zu, warte auf den Augenblick, in dem sie nach mir verlangt, meinen Namen schreit, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal bei ihr bin. In ihr. Oder gar deshalb.

Ein bezaubernder Anblick.

Nicht passend für den Moment, wo sie so schutz- und wehrlos vor mir liegt, aber verführerisch ist es allemal. Wer weiß, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn ich es täte? Gäbe das auch die Kugel oder ein Stöhnen?

Am besten eines von der Sorte, die sie gerade von sich gibt. Himmel – von was träumt die Frau? (Wenn sie träumt.)

Je länger ich ihr zuhöre, ihr Gesicht beobachte, desto weniger glaube ich, dass sie Schmerzen hat.

Bei Chloe wäre ich mir wieder sicher. Der Tod und Hochverrat in Frauenkleidern, der nicht auf Blumen und Pralinen steht, würde in einer solchen Situation nur eindeutige Geräusche von sich geben. Entweder hat sie Schmerzen oder träumt von Sex. Elena hingegen ist mal wieder undefinierbar und unverständlich. Eben eine Nummer für sich.

Und ganz ehrlich: Es gefällt mir richtig gut.

Für einige Stunden bleibe ich noch neben ihr sitzen, beobachte und lausche, frage mich, wie lange ihr Traum noch andauern wird, auch wenn er zwischendurch mal kleine Pausen zu haben scheint, gebe mich meinen eigenen persönlichen Vorstellungen hin.

Solange, bis es mir zu heiß wird – selbst wenn die Frau schläft, nichts macht außer atmen (und stöhnen), bringt sie mich um den Verstand. Ich will aufstehen, rausgehen, mir die Beine vertreten, mich ablenken. Strecke mich. Gehe zur Tür.

„Nate …“

Elenas Stimme durchtrennt die Stille, das Stöhnen ersetzt durch ein klares, festes Wort – meinen Namen. Und ein Lächeln.

Schwach streicht sie über das Stückchen freie Bett neben sich, dort, wo ich gerade noch saß … ist nicht viel Platz, wir müssten eng beieinander liegen. Sie vielleicht sogar auf mir. Ein bisschen. So viel zum Abkühlen.

Mit einem Grinsen und neuen Vorstellungen im Kopf gehe ich zu ihr zurück.

Elena wird es wieder gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher.


End file.
